


It Goes Both Ways

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Dom!Baekhyun, Kinky, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Some Fluff, Sub!Soo, Teasing, bathing together, blowjob, brat!baekhyun, dom!soo, sub!baekhyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are both switches, what happens when one of them doesn't like the punishment given by the other and they want revenge? They make them beg.





	It Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamperfect_regime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamperfect_regime/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to my very special friend, Beck! I love you bud and I hope you enjoy this.

“Ah fuck, Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo gently moaned while the older one sucked on his dick. He dipped his head back and let out another moan as Baekhyun continued. Baekhyun sat on the floor, only wearing a collar, puppy ears, pink and white striped thigh highs, and baby pink lace panties. Baekhyun felt like being a puppy this evening, and was doing as Kyungsoo asked him to, and suck his dick.

Baekhyun loved sucking Kyungsoo’s dick, but sometimes he is a brat. Sometimes he’ll only agree to it if he gets a reward in the end. Although it seems like Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun what he wants, when he wants it, that’s not the case. If he needs to put Baekhyun in his place, he is not afraid to do so. In fact, he enjoys hearing Baekhyun whine about wanting to be fucked senseless and how he deserves to be unable to walk the next day from being fucked so hard.

Kyungsoo was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt himself getting close. He got a fistfull of Baekhyun’s hair and gently tugged it. Baekhyun knew very well what this meant. He knew Kyungsoo was close from how well he was doing, and he wanted to be praised, so he continued until he could feel Kyungsoo’s cum filling his mouth as a deep groan escaped Kyungsoo. He removed Kyungsoo’s dick from his mouth and swallowed the cum, looking up at him with a soft smile, proud of how well he did.

“You did so well, baby.” Kyungsoo said as he attempted to catch his breath, smiling as he began petting Baekhyun.

A wider smile spread across Baekhyun’s face. He was so happy and proud. He enjoyed praise, it was one of his favorite things. He leaned into Kyungsoo’s touch as he was being pet. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the praise before he felt Kyungsoo pull away, causing him to pout softly. He watched Kyungsoo pull up his boxers and pants before he picked up Baek and pulled him into his lap.

Kyungsoo then continued to pet Baekhyun. This continued for a few minutes before he was suddenly pushed backwards, so he was now laying on the bed. Baekhyun then got on top of him, where he was now sitting on top of Kyungsoo’s bulge, a soft smirk on his face as he looked down at Kyungsoo.

“What are you doing, little pup?” Kyungsoo asks curiously, a little worried he knows where Baekhyun is going to take this.

“Having a little fun with you, sir!” Baekhyun spoke happily as he wiggled his butt against the younger one’s bulge, feeling it getting a little bit hard from the way he had wiggled on top of it.

Kyungsoo had to resist letting out any sort of moan or groan. He didn’t want Baekhyun to know he enjoyed it and continue. Although he did enjoy it, he just wanted to snuggle and hold Baekhyun.

“Can you please stop wiggling your butt, sweet pup?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun made a thinking face for a few seconds before he smiled widely.

“Nope!” he said as he once again wiggled his butt.

Kyungsoo let out a soft moan and closed his eyes, feeling the crotch area of his pants becoming tighter. He looked up at Baekhyun and spoke in a tone he only used when warning Baekhyun a punishment will be given if he continues to misbehave. Baekhyun only looked at Kyungsoo innocently, batting his eyelashes.

“Baekhyun, you’re not being a good pup right now. Do I have to take away your reward for misbehaving?” he asked.

“No sir! I’m pleasuring you, not being a bad pup!” Baekhyun immediately spoke, of course being unable to resist wiggling his ass for a third time. This was when Kyungsoo knew warnings weren’t going to make his pup behave. He flips them over so Baekhyun is now under him and pins Baekhyun’s hands above his head. He looks into Baekhyun’s eyes seriously as he speaks.

“You’re not listening to me, prince.” Kyungsoo spoke, “I’m asking you to stop, and you’re not doing what I ask like a good boy would. So now you’re going to be punished.”

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, wondering what he was about to have done to him for punishment. Baekhyun didn’t hate his punishments, just certain ones, such as not being allowed to cum or being teased and left to deal with it and not get fucked. He enjoyed being spanked and being put in a choke hold, those were the things he enjoyed having done to him.

“But sir-” Baekhyun went to speak, ready to explain why he did it before Kyungsoo had cut him off. 

“No, you’re going to take your punishment like a good puppy. Understood?”

Baekhyun couldn’t really argue now, so he hesitantly nodded. Kyungsoo smiled before he gently kissed Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun kissed back, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Kyungsoo’s soft, heart shaped lips touch his smaller ones. He couldn’t help but feel more relaxed, as Kyungsoo’s kisses was one of the most calming thing in the world to him. That is, until things get heated. As Kyungsoo used his free hand to rub Baekhyun’s side, he slipped his tongue inside of Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun let out a soft moan as he began to suck on Kyungsoo’s tongue gently, feeling himself becoming turned on. As they continued to kiss, Kyungsoo grinded against Baekhyun’s bulge, causing another moan to escape Baekhyun as he arched his back slightly. He went from sucking on Kyungsoo’s tongue to allowing Kyungsoo to swirl his tongue around his own. The grinding continued, and Baekhyun’s boner only became more and more obvious. Soon, that was what he was grinding against. Baekhyun’s rock hard dick grinded against his own. He pulled away from the kiss for some air.

They soon began to kiss again, and soon Baekhyun’s panties were on the floor along with Kyungsoo’s clothing. Baekhyun was now in a doggie style position, still wearing his puppy gear and thigh highs. After grabbing some lube from the nightstand drawer, Kyungsoo began fingering Baekhyun, smirking softly as he heard his moans. He continued to finger him, prepping his ass for what was about to come.

He then inserts himself into Baekhyun, before he thrusts quickly. Baekhyun is moaning louder than when he was being fingered, which causes Kyungsoo to thrust quicker and rougher. It’s not long before the sound of Kyungsoo’s torse smacking against Baekhyun’s ass, Baekhyun’s moans and Kyungsoo’s soft moans and groans echo throughout the bedroom. The sex was rough, and Baekhyun enjoyed it, but he was nearing his climax pretty quickly, which he did not expect. He didn’t hate it, but he did wish he could enjoy being fucked senseless.

Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was getting close as he noticed him tightly grabbing a fistful of the sheets and his moans were turning into groans that showed he was trying to not cum for as long as he had to. The two have done orgasm denial before, but only on occasion. He smirked as he tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s waist with one hand and smacked his ass with the other.

“Are you enjoying this, my sweet little pup?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun let out a moan before he responded. “Very much, sir.”

“Are you getting close?”

Baekhyun nodded, unable to get out words, as they’d turn into groans or moans. He felt another slap to the ass as Kyungsoo ordered him to hold on for a bit longer. He loved hearing Baekhyun whine about how he couldn’t, how he needed to cum because he was giving it to him good. Kyungsoo continued to roughly fuck Baekhyun. And just when Baekhyun was ready to give up and cum all over the bed, he no longer felt Kyungsoo’s dick inside of him. This caused him to let out a whine and look at Kyungsoo with a pout.

“That’s no fair! I was enjoying your dick inside me! You didn’t even let me finish!” Baekhyun loudly whined.

Kyungsoo could only chuckle before he responded to the complaint from the other.

“Now babe, didn’t I tell you to take your punishment like a good pup?” Kyungsoo asked.

“And I was!” Baekhyun whined, “Until you were mean and suddenly stopped!”  
“Now babe, you’ve been punished, now it’s time to get ready for bed.” Kyungsoo said, grabbing his pants and boxers before he walked to the bathroom to run Baekhyun a bath.

Once he was out of the room, Baekhyun pouted and crossed his arms as he sat on the bed looking at the bedroom door.

“I don’t wanna take a fucking bath.” he said to himself.

He sat there on the bed until Kyungsoo came back and picked up to bring him to the bathroom. Baekhyun wiggled a bit in protest, not satisfied with the sex he just had. Kyungsoo set him on the floor and removed his puppy gear. He kneeled down and went to reach for Baekhyun’s thigh highs to remove them, but Baekhyun moved away.

“Baby, do I need to get the paddle?” Kyungsoo said, not expecting to have to further punish his pup.

Baekhyun knew which paddle Kyungsoo was referring to. A black paddle with red text on it. The text had an indent to leave a mark on the submissive’s ass when hit with it, almost as if labeling them temporarily. The one Kyungsoo got to use on Baekhyun said “brat” on it. Although Baekhyun knew he was a brat, he didn’t like getting spanked with the paddle, so when Kyungsoo asked about needing to get it, he shook his head, almost in shame for being such a brat to him this evening.

“No sir.”

Kyungsoo gently pat Baekhyun’s head and was able to get the thigh highs off him before helping him into the tub. It was a bubble bath, so Baekhyun felt better after seeing he had bubbles to play with. After a couple minutes Baekhyun was settled and happy inside the tub, Kyungsoo got in there with him. He sat behind Baekhyun and began to wash Baekhyun’s body, hearing whines from him when his hand or arm was being scrubbed as he wanted to continue playing with the bubbles. Baekhyun whined even more when his face had to be washed. He scrunched up his face until it was clean. 

Kyungsoo than began to wash Baekhyun’s hair. Kyungsoo usually showered in the morning, while Baekhyun showered in the evening, so on nights where Baekhyun feels submissive and wants to have fun, he gives Baekhyun a bath. He only gets in so there’s little room for him to scoot around to avoid having certain parts of his body washed like he was a baby.

Once his hair was washed, Kyungsoo carefully got out of the tub and grabbed a towel for himself to dry himself off and wrap around his waist. He then helped Baekhyun out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel, drying him off. Baekhyun whined in protest because he was getting cold, so Kyungsoo picked him up and took him into the bedroom to get him into some warm clothes.

He went to the closet and found an oversized sweater, putting it on Baekhyun. He went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of Baekhyun’s boxers and put them on him as well. He told Baekhyun to go brush his teeth while he got changed into some pajamas. When Baekhyun came back and jumped into bed, Kyungsoo got into bed with him and cuddled him. Baekhyun sighed happily as he nuzzled up against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, closing his eyes. His back was rubbed as the two fell into a peaceful sleep, the comforting body warmth they gave off to each other keeping them asleep and close the whole night.

At about seven, almost eight in the morning; Baekhyun woke up. He looked over at Kyungsoo, who was still asleep. He recalled the events of the previous night. Then he remembered. He remembered that he was punished for being a brat. He was given probably the best rough sex in his life, but wasn’t allowed to cum. He still wasn’t happy about that. Looking at Kyungsoo once again, he began thinking. He wondered if he could force Kyungsoo to submit to him. He wanted to hear him beg for Baekhyun to fuck him well.

His dick became hard as he thought about hearing Kyungsoo begging him to be fucked. He bit his bottom lip, chewing it gently as he wondered if he should wake up Kyungsoo to tease him. He turned to his side so he was facing the other, looking at his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Such a shame Baekhyun was horny and wanted to make Kyungsoo beg for him.

He pulled Kyungsoo close and gently slid his hand inside his pajama pants, gently massaging his ass as a way to wake him up. As Kyungsoo stirred, waking up slowly, he looked up at Baekhyun confused. A smirk was spread across his face as he watched Kyungsoo’s face slowly turn red from having his ass massaged for no reason. Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo’s neck a soft gentle kiss, a soft smile was given to him afterwards.

“Good morning, my sweet prince.” Baekhyun said softly, “Did you sleep well?”

Kyungsoo nodded shyly.

“Good.” Baekhyun said before he gently kissed Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo kissed back, smiling softly in the kiss. After a minute, the kiss escalated n Baekhyun’s tongue was in Kyungsoo’s mouth, swirling around his tongue. Kyungsoo could only moan softly in response and allow Baekhyun to do what he wanted, because he was enjoying it. After a bit, Baekhyun pulled away for some air before trailing kisses down Kyungsoo’s jawline, down to his neck, and onto his collarbone. Marks covered the lower left side of Kyungsoo’s neck, and his collarbones.

Kyungsoo was hard, almost as hard as Baekhyun. Baekhyun rubbed Kyungsoo’s sides, getting closer and closer to his ass. Kyungsoo whined softly, wanting Baekhyun to do more after the kisses, and that’s what Baekhyun wanted, but he wasn’t going to do something until Kyungsoo was begging for it.

Afterwards, Baekhyun got out of bed and removed the sweater, throwing it onto the floor. A now shirtless Baekhyun stood in front of a needy Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bit his lip, looking Baekhyun up and down. Baekhyun turned around to go to the dresser, looking for a button up shirt to wear for the day. He could feel Kyungsoo staring at him, meaning the little strip show seemed to have worked. He turned to look at Kyungsoo with a smile.

“You like what you see?” He asked.

Kyungsoo quickly snapped out of his thoughts and nodded as his face turned red once again. Baekhyun chuckled lightly as he continued to look for a shirt to wear. He removed his boxers, Kyungsoo hearing Baekhyun’s dick lightly slap against his stomach once they were removed. He was about to pull one out of the dresser when Kyungsoo suddenly spoke.

“I wish that was inside me right now.” Kyungsoo said softly, hoping Baekhyun didn’t hear.

“What was that, baby boy?” he asked with a soft smirk.

“Ah! Nothing!” Kyungsoo quickly said.

“Did you say you wanted me inside you right now?” Baekhyun said as he walked back to the bed.

“No!” Kyungsoo denied.

“Are you sure about that?” Baekhyun asked, rubbing Kyungsoo’s side softly before giving his ass a gentle squeeze.

Kyungsoo whined in response, knowing Baekhyun probably wasn’t going to stop until he admitted he wanted to be fucked. While he did want to be fucked, he didn’t want to admit it. At least, not yet. When he felt Baekhyun’s hands reach under his pajama shirt to play with his nipples, he let out a soft moan and realized he couldn’t deny it anymore. He wanted Baekhyun inside him. Now.

“God I wish that fucking dick was inside me right now, destroying me.” Kyungsoo whined softly.

Baekhyun smiled widely as he got on top of Kyungsoo. He kissed him heatedly. Soon, Kyungsoo’s clothed were on the floor. Baekhyun made sure to fully prep Kyungsoo’s ass before his dick slid into him, soon being followed by quick thrusts, going deep inside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo laid on his back while Baekhyun gently held his legs up. He let out a moan, realizing Baekhyun was going to give him some pretty good morning sex. Baekhyun kept thrusting, wondering for a few seconds of he should do the same as Kyungsoo did to him last night. He decided he will deny Kyungsoo, but will allow him to cum. He wanted revenge for the night before, but he wasn’t evil.

He smiled at Kyungsoo as he began to thrust quicker, his smile turning into a smirk when he heard a louder moan escape Kyungsoo. He loved hearing him moan. To Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s moans was one of the most sexiest things in the world. Kyungsoo’s voice wasn’t deep, but somehow, when he moaned, his voice got slightly deeper, only enough to those who listen carefully can notice. Hearing Kyungsoo’s moans echo throw the bedroom was also amazing, as it gave him a reason to continue and give Kyungsoo some of the greatest times of his life.

The thrusting was now really quick, and he could tell Kyungsoo was getting close. He continued to quickly thrust, pulling out when Kyungsoo was about to cum. A soft whine escaped Kyungsoo when he realized what was going on.

“Not so fun when you’re the one being denied, huh sweetheart?” Baekhyun said with a huge smirk.

After a couple minutes, he once again inserted himself into Kyungsoo and began fucking him again, this time more slow, allowing the two to enjoy the time that Baekhyun was giving anal to Kyungsoo. It was about 30 minutes later, and both of them has came. As Kyungsoo was catching his breath, Baekhyun got an idea. He gently spanked Kyungsoo’s ass, and asked him to sit up with his back against the headboard.

Kyungsoo had no idea what Baekhyun was up to, but he went along with it. Once Kyungsoo was in the position Baekhyun wanted, he grabbed Kyungsoo’s dick and began pumping it gently. He smiled as Kyungsoo let out a soft moan and closed his eyes. Soon, Baekhyun was sucking Kyungsoo’s dick, humming against his dick every now and then. He was giving Kyungsoo a good blowjob, one he felt was better than the previous night. It wasn’t long before Kyungsoo began feeling like he was getting close, which caused Baekhyun to slow down. He continued to suck on Kyungsoo’s dick, slowly down every time he was gonna cum. He did it a couple times before allowing Kyungsoo to cum into his mouth. He swallowed what was released into his mouth and smiled, looking up at Kyungsoo.

He reached over to stroke the other’s cheek gently with a soft smile. Kyungsoo leaned into Baekhyun’s touch as he calmed down from what happened, smiling softly as well.

“You did so well, baby.” Baekhyun said softly as he pulled Kyungsoo into his arms to cuddle him for a bit.

“I’m tired now, Baekkie.” Kyungsoo said softly, nuzzling his face against Baekhyun’s neck.

He chuckled and rubbed the younger one’s back while giving him a soft kiss on the head. 

“We can take a nap and go to practice a little later. And we can shower together before we go.” Baekhyun offered as he played with Kyungsoo’s hair.  
“That sounds nice.”

And with that, Baekhyun tucked Kyungsoo back into bed and got in with him, holding him close as the two began to sleep. Right before Baekhyun fell asleep, he felt a soft kiss being planted on his chin. This caused a smile to spread across his face.

“I love you, baby.” Baekhyun said, holding Kyungsoo a little tighter.

“I love you too, kitten.”


End file.
